SHINee's New Year
by JOnew TiKey OnKey
Summary: Perayaan tahun baru, bagaimana sih para member SHINee menyambut tahun baru… apakah terjadi hal-hal yang menarik? Atau hal-hal seperti apa yang mereka lakukan?  RnR please


Annyeong chingudeul…!

Disini kami JOnew TiKey OnKey couple, kami membawa sebuah fic SHINee yang bergendere Humor, hohoho… Ini merupakan fic debut pertama kami, jaahhh jadi masih banyak kekurangannya oleh karena itu mohon saran dari para readers.

Disclaimer: all member SHINee

Summary: Perayaan tahun baru, bagaimana sih para member SHINee menyambut tahun baru… apakah terjadi hal-hal yang menarik? Atau hal-hal seperti apa yang mereka lakukan?

Here we go ^^~

Stop! Don't like don't read

'**SHINee's New Years'**

Matahari kini mulai menampakkan sosoknya. Melelehkan sedikit demi sedikit tumpukan salju yang membeku. Menghangatkan udara yang sebelumnya dingin, dan membuat orang-orang lebih bersemangat untuk melakukan aktivitas.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 31 Desember, dan besok kehidupan baru akan dimulai, meninggalkan tahun 2010 dalam album kehiduapan.

"Minho, hari ini kau dan Jonghyun yang mendapat tugas membeli kembang api" titah sang Leader dengan tegas tanpa embel-embel ayam *?*

"Ne hyung" jawab Jonghyun dengan semangat 45.

"Hmm…" Minho hanya bergumam malas.

Dengan segera Jonghyun menarik Minho untuk segera pergi membeli kembang api. Tentu saja Jonghyun merasa (sangat) senang, dia kan kalo diajak belanja selalu paling heboh. Sedangkan Minho hanya berwajah datar, sebenarnya sih dia malas sekali jika disuruh belanja. Bayangan teriakan fansnya mengambang-ngambang menghantui pikiran Minho. Huh… pasti lelah banget telinga Minho mendengar kata-kata 'Saranghae', 'I Love You' bahkan 'Aishiteru' dari fansnya. Bukannya Minho tidak senang, tapi teriakan itu kadang-kadang membuatnya kesal juga. Kalo Jonghyun sih justru kebalikan dari Minho.

Makanya sekarang Jonghyun menarik Minho dengan semangat, tapi sebelum itu dia sempat melayangkan 'Kiss-bye' pada Onew, Key dan Taemin yang saat itu sedang ada di ruang tamu. Semua member SHINee minus Jonghyun dan Minho (yang sudah naik ke mobil) bergidik ngeri setelah diberi 'Kiss-bye' yang hot dari Jonghyun.

"Mengerikan…"

"Ku harap kau tidak terpesona Key"

"A-aku ingin ikut belanja juga hyung" Taemin merengek selayaknya anak kecil dengan menarik baju Onew.

"Huh, siapa juga yang terpesona? Dia nari erotis sekalipun aku takan terpesona! Cih…" ucap Key sewot seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau ikut belanja, aku takkan yakin kalian akan selesai belanja sampai nanti malam!" jawab Onew tanpa menghiraukan ucapkan Key dengan enteng. Yah siapa juga tau kalau Taemin maniak jalan-jalan.

"Huh, tak separah itu kali hyung" Taemin hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Onew, dan saking keselnya tanpa sengaja Taemin memukul kepala Key yang sialnya saat itu ada di samping Taemin.

"Adaw, apa-apaan sih kau ini Taemin ? Kenapa kau malah memukulku ?" ucap Key sewot sembari menatap tajam kearah Taemin.

"Hehehe Mianhe hyung, engak sengaja" jawab Taemin cengengesan.

Onew yang melihat kejadian itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil berjalan ke dapur, namun sebelum ditelan dapur (baca; masuk ke dapur) sang Leader sempat berteriak kepada kedua membernya itu untuk membantunya memasak. Taemin yang tadinya cengengesan sekarang malah mendadak cemberut setelah mendengar kata 'masak', Huh sejak kapan masak menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Taemin. Lain Taemin lain pula Key, Key yang mendengar kata 'masak' raut wajahnya yang tadi cemberut mendadak berubah berseri-seri, tak lupa pula sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Tanpa menghirukan Taemin yang cemberut, Key menarik paksa Taemin ke dapur.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hyung kami pulang" ucap Jonghyun lesu, wajahnya pucat pasi, alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya yang notabene sudah monyong tambah monyong, yang membuat Key harus menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga melihat bibir Jonghyun yang seperti paruh bebek dari jendela dapur.

Onew segera menghampiri Jonghyun yang sudah ada di ruang tengah dengan tampang yang bisa dikategorikan mengenaskan. Rambut blondenya yang sebelumnya indah sekarang jadi berantakan, wajahnya pucat dan lesu, bibir monyong, pakaiannya berantakan, plus keringat yang menetes di wajahnya. Oh dan jangan lupakan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Onew 'Dikejar banci darimana dia?'. Tapi sebelum Onew bertanya Jonghyun sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Tadi aku dan Minho bertemu para fans" kata Jonghyun memulai ceritanya, dia sempat melirik sebal kearah Minho yang baru masuk dengan menenteng belanjaanya.

"Hmm…" Onew hanya bergumam pelan tanda kalau dia mendengarkan.

"Terus mereka minta foto, tentu saja kami mau berfoto!" Jonghyun menghela nafas sejenak "Tapi ternyata salah satu fans membawa anjing peliharaanya" lanjut Jonghyun .

"Lalu anjingnya lepas?" Tanya Onew menyela

"Dengarkan dulu hyung" seru Jonghyun kesal karena Onew dengan seenak udelnya menyela ceritanya. Onew hanya mangguk-mangguk sambil cengengesan.

"Ne, anjingnya lepas, entah anak setan darimana yang mengerjaiku dengan melemparkan petasan dibawah kaki ku" ucap Jonghyun sebal.

"Dan akhirnya anjing itu mengejar Jonghyun hyung, mungkin karena anjing itu pikir Jonghyun hyung seorang teroris" Minho meneruskan kalimat Jonghyun dengan sedikit senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

"Dan kau sama sekali tak membantuku" ucap Jonghyun kesal, mengingat Minho hanya diam saja saat melihat dirinya dikejar-kejar anjing.

"Adegan langka seperti itu sayang untuk dilewatkan" balas Minho tanpa rasa bersalah.

Onew hanya nyengir mendengar cerita Jonghyun dan Minho, pengennya sih dia tertawa ngakak tapi kasian juga dia melihat tampang Jonghyun yang mengenaskan.

"Huh… aku mau mandi dulu" kata Jonghyun ngambek tapi walaupun sedang ngambek Jonghyun tidak lupa mengibaskan poninya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dan menahan hasratnya untuk ketawa, Onew langsung ngakak saat Jonghyun sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Jonghyun yang sudah kesal tambah kesal mendengar tawa ngakak Onew.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hyung…~!" seru Taemin dengan suara yang mengguncang seluruh Seoul, oke mungkin agak berlebihan tapi intinya suara Taemin dapat dengan sukses membuat semua member SHINee langsung melek, bahkan ada yang kepala sampai kejedot lantai saking kagetnya.

"Aduh, apaan sih" Jonghyun yang mendapat nasib naas ke jedot lantai hanya meringis memegangi kepalanya. "Huh kenapa hari ini nasibku sial melulu sih" gerutu Jonghyun kesal.

"Taemin ga usah teriak seperti itu dong!" Minho hanya berkomentar datar, tapi sebenarnya dia kesel banget tuh. Mimpi indahnya yaitu bermain bola dengan alien diluar angkasa harus hilang ditelan bumi, huh padahal sedikit lagi Minho akan mencetak gol, sial.

"Hehe, mianhe hyung, abis kalian dibanguninnya susah sih" jawab Taemin dengan tampang innocent plus dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya saat menghadapi tatapan dari Minho dan membunuh dari Jonghyun.

"Heh Onew hyung dan Key hyung belum bangun?" Tanya Taemin polos. Taemin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Minho dan Jonghyun yang sudah ingin mencekik lehernya.

"Huh…" Jonghyun mendengus kesal kearah Taemin, tampangnya juga sangat kusut sekusut baju yang belum disetrika, ingat 'belum!' berarti kalau disetrika entar muka Jonghyun licin lagi kok =w=" (?)

"Mereka kan emang kebo!" Minho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah berucap dengan tampang kesal juga. Jonghyun dan Taemin yang mendengar kata 'kebo' hanya mampu bengong dan sweetdrop *bukannya yang kebo itu dia ya?*.

"Hmm… gimana banguninnya ya?" ucap Taemin sambil memasang tampang berpikir ala Detective Conan. Yah bagaimanapun juga Shinichi Kudo itu adalah tokoh kartun favorite Taemin dulu .

'Gyurrr…!'

"Hwuaaa…! Tsunami, tsunami…" teriak Key histeris yang diguyur air oleh Minho.

"Jonghyun atapnya bocor…!" Onew juga langsung bangun dengan terkejut dan langsung mendongak melihat plaponnya *emangnya Jonghyun tukang benerin atap?*, tapi bukan plapon yang dilihat Onew melainkan tampang Minho dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya + sebuah ember kosong ditangnnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi Key dan Onew langsung berteriak.

"Minhooo kurang ajar!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan suara yang menggelegar. Taemin dan Jonghyun yang ada di TKP terpaksa harus menutup telinganya, kalau meraka engga nutup telinga, bisa-bisa mereka tuli seketika mendengar teriakan Onew dan Key. Walaupun begitu mereka juga tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat Minho yang dikejar-kejar oleh Onew dan Key

"Hei, Choi Minho! Jangan lari kau!" Teriak Onew dengan membawa sebuah bantal.

"Hei kau jangan lari! Awas ya kalau ketangkep akan ku gunduli kepalamu!" teriak Key berlari sambil membawa gunting dan sisir.

"Gyaaa… mianhe hyung"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Grr… gara-gara Minho hidungku sekarang jadi mampet!" gerutu Key. Hidungnya agak memerah, karena suhu yang dingin dan thanks berat juga atas siraman air dingin Minho.

Semua member SHINee sekarang sudah berada di halaman belakangan rumah mereka, Jonghyun dan Taemin yang sedang membawa kembang api dan beberapa petasan terlihat sangat happy, mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan pertunjukan. Sedangkan Minho dan Onew tetap terlihat tenang sambil duduk dipinggiran kolam. Dan Key? Ooo poor Key, kedua tangannya di penuhi oleh nampan yang berisi beberapa minuman dan cemilan. Key tak henti-hentinya menggerutu dari tadi, dia kesal karena belum sempat menggunduli kepala Minho, yang seenak udelnya menyiramnya dengan air. Keterlaluan sekali Minho, memangnya tidak ada cara yang lebih baik apa untuk membangunkannya?

'Duaaarrrr….!'

"Hwuaaa, Jonghyun hyung ayo hidupkan lagi!" seru Taemin ceria melihat Jonghyun yang sudah mulai menyalakan kembang apinya.

"Sabar dong Taeminie!" jawab Jonghyun dengan mengedipkan matanya dengan centil, tak lupa juga Jonghyun mengibaskan poninya. Sedangkan Taemin malah mengembungkan pipinya mendengar Jonghyun yang menyebutnya 'Taeminie'.

"Woy, tunggu aku!" Key dengan cepat berlarin kearah Taemin dan Jonghyun. Kelihatannya Key terlihat lebih ceria dari yang tadi.

Mereka bertiga terlihat asyik bermain kembang api. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena melihat ulah Jonghyun yang tidak karuan. Minho yang tertarik mendengar cekikikan mereka mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Jonghyun Key dan Taemin. Minho juga sempat mengajak Onew bergabung untuk menyalakan kembang api, tapi ajakan itu ditolak oleh Onew. Katanya Onew lebih senang duduk di pinggiran kolam, tapi sebenarnya tak ada yang tau kalau Onew menolak ikut bergabung karena dia agak takut dengan kembang api.

"Minho hyung, Onew hyung tidak ikut?" Tanya Taemin polos.

"Hm, katanya dia lebih senang disana" jawab Minho seraya menunjuk kearah Onew yang saat ini sudah berdiri.

Key dan Jonghyun yang mendengar ucapan Minho juga ikut mendongak kearah Onew. Sebuah seringai jahil diwajah Jonghyun dan Key.

"Key, apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Jonghyun yang masih menyeringai.

"Sepertinya begitu hyung" Key langsung kedip-kedip gaje kearah member lainnya.

"Eh, mau apa kalian hyung?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah bingung melihat kedua hyungnya menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh.

"Sudahlah, diam dan saksikan saja pertunjukan yang akan kita buat! Kekekeke~" kata Jonghyun dengan tertawa nista.

"Dan kau nanti pasti akan suka dengan pertunjukan kami" ucap Key menimpali, seraya melebarkan cengirannya.

Minho hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, menunggu hal menarik yang akan dilakukan oleh Key dan Jonghyun. Sekarang Key dan Jonghyun berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya maling gadungan yang tak berpengalaman kearah Onew.

Jonhyun memasangkan beberapa petasan dipantat Onew yang sukses tidak disadari oleh Onew yang ternyata sedang melamunkan nikmatnya tahu rasa ayam *?*

Dan…

'Duaaarrr, Duaaarrr, Duaaarrr'

Tiga suara ledakan petasan dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Onew tentang nikmatnya tahu rasa ayam.

"Hwuaaa… pantatku kebakaran, kebakaran" teriak Onew dengan histerisnya.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, apalagi waktu Onew menyeburkan dirinya kekolam, membuat mereka tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha…! Happy New Year hyung!" seru Jonghyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Makanya jangan melamun hyung!" ucap Key menimpali.

"Grr, KALIAN BERDUA!" aura setan nan gelap menyelubungi Onew, dan…

'Glek'

Sepertinya Key dan Jonghyun harus…

"Lari…!" teriak Key dan Jonghyun menghindari musibah yang akan menimpanya.

"KU BUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!" seru Onew dengan murka.

"Hahaha… kasian sekali kalian hyung!" ucap Taemin tertawa melihat nasib naas Key dan Jonghyun.

"Taemin ahh, sepertinya kita harus pergi sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada diri kita" ucap Minho sambil menarik tangan Taemin pergi.

Dan terjadilah perayaan Tahun Baru SHINee berakhir dengan nasib mengenaskan Key dan Jonghyun yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Onew.

THE END

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama kami berdua ^^~ sebenarnya fic ini mau kami publish pas malam tahun baru, tapi karena ada sedikit masalah makanya telat publish. Mohon maaf ya dari kami (^-^)

Maaf juga karena ceritanya agak gaje, maklum first fic…

Oh ya, kami juga ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca fic gaje kami berdua ini…

Ok, para readers yang terhormat jangan lupa

R

I

P

Y

U


End file.
